Vampire
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: The world always changes blood drips in the snow and you watch as your facing a different fate. (Edited: by music ninja


Dear souls

Hope is not our doom

But our salvation.

For it does not lie in man nor in humanity itself

But in the small kindness, we were given

And the small kindness we give in return.

Fear not child

Give what is needed and salvation will be given in return.

Give hope child and others will follow

Faith and Hope will not be given

For both must first be believed in.

We are the reason why light stands before us

And why darkness now wishes to consume us

They are what keeps us divided from the human race.

* * *

-Ep 1: Problem-

3rd POV

Feeling a surge of panic in her chest, she whipped her head around faster to hopefully find a noticeable landmark sooner. Her eyes settled on an image and like the screeching stroke of a violin played wrong, she became focused on the face and eyes boring into her.

The girl thought about asking the ghostly figure who it was and imagined herself demanding to know its name. However, neither of those things happened. Instead, she took in the ghoul's appearance-blonde, curly hair; pale, white skin like a paper torn straight out of a copier; and one gleaming green eye the other an aqua blue, seemingly void of all emotion and giving no indication of thought. The figure had large breasts and must have stood around six and a half feet tall. Her upper and lower body very hourglass-like and a bit muscular, It was then that the girl realized she was looking into a mirror.

The entire area was filled with mirrors. Only just now was she noticing how her ghost clone standing in front of her was one of many. They all stood in a line in every direction, their eyes twitching back in forth in apparent fear.

"Marissa," they all spoke at once, their mouths moving independently from the girl's own. She froze, trying to look at them all. She could hear each individual voice-ten, fifty, no one hundred voices all speaking at once, layered together in a psychotic symphony of empty, metallic, tones.

"Who are all of you?!" Marissa screamed at them. Her own voice didn't even sound like it was hers anymore. The reflections refused to mimic her actions like they did before, somehow fed up with playing 'follow the leader'.

As expected, none of the mirror-clones answered. They did, however, say something else.

"It's been dull. We've been bored. How about a change?" They all spoke at once. And then, as if they had all been asked for their opinion at once, said, "Destiny awaits."

Then Marissa felt her body grow heavy, no longer having the strength to hold her own self up. She let herself fall into the ground, crashing back and forced to stare up at the millions of luminescent stars.

"It is time Marissa..." She took a breath as the grass liquefied itself her falling from the ground to the water below her a splash splashed across her the lights suddenly spreading over them shining as each pricked her skin... She was almost luminescent as the light spread over her body

The sky shifts the darkness and light engulfing her into the oblivion and it all started… but a voice spoke before she disappeared. 'Child of Talia one changed from human to not you shall face the world that is not this one.'

* * *

-Gotham 2012-

Marissa awoke her eyes came to the snow covering her face.

She got up and walked over to the mirror. Her eyes widened as she saw herself. She looked like a black-headed girl sat up and took a look around. She frowned as she realized that she wasn't in her bed—where she should've been. Instead, she sat in the bed that was covered with soft, plush pillows. At first, she didn't think too much about her new surroundings, but then she realized how different the atmosphere was around her. Everything was pitch black like someone had only just turned off the lights and she was still waiting for her eyes to adjust. That sounded like a decent plan

She wondered if something was going this was most definitely not her home of Montana. And the body she had right now was not her own. She noticed the look she was getting from the man.

She felt an energy in her as she tried to walk she felt icy chains surround her. A red core sat in The middle. She went to touch it but the thing disappeared into the darkness. She wondered what it was but the hunger in her stomach stopped her from questioning it. She could smell everything and something smelled horrible she walked over finding a man with a gun and a dead body.

The man who saw her shot her hitting her said an in the chest yet the small drops of blood that spilled dropped onto the ground but it didn't hurt. She walked forward the man backed away fear forming in his chest he shot again hitting her head which fell to the ground and both arms but she kept walking before grabbing his throat her mouth opened before her fangs sunk into his throat she sucked down his blood taking several gulps of blood before relishing his neck from her fangs. "You will forget this happened and you will turn yourself in confessing to all you did."

She released him before walking away. Before vanishing into the dark.

* * *

-Gotham police station-

A man came walking into the station and placing the gun down. Onto the desk of a cop, all guns faced him. "I murdered and shot another child please arrest me." He said emotionlessly.

The police immediately rushed towards the man and handcuffed him. By the time he snapped out of his trance, he was already in a holding cell. He claimed he never confessed, but it was too late, the police had him on record and on camera.

The police captain looked concerned most likely the man was gonna choose the insanity defense but what confused him was the fang marks.

"Wonder what did that," Jim Gordon wondered.

They tested the blood and saliva of whatever took a bite.

* * *

-Wayne manor underground-

Bruce was looking over the files he had found one on the picture of the bite mark and other samples gathered.

"Any progress, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he came in with some food.

"Not yet," said Bruce. "The bite mark looked like an animal's one but I haven't seen anything like this before, all I can do is assume I could ask Dick what he thinks."

"Probably oh sir. A circus is coming. Dick's old trope." Alfred explained smiling happily.

Bruce smiled and said, "I'll tell him. He might like going to see them again."

* * *

-circus-

Marissa hid in the tent looking for someone she didn't have a huge plan. One she would hypnotize each of them make them think she was apart of the trop sense the beginning.

"Hey. Are you lost?" someone asked.

"What uh no I…. Look into my eyes," Marissa said staring at him in hypnotizing him before long she made them all think she was an activist since the beginning.

* * *

-Hours later-

Marissa sat at the table after she made the whole troop think she was apart of the troop she had been eating some food. The others acting as if they know her all their lives she held a hood over her head trying to avoid eye contact.

"Aren't you excited about tonight, Marissa?!" a girl asked happily. "Mr. Wayne's coming to the circus! And he's bringing Dick to see us!"

"I don't know who that is I'm newer remember." She said keeping the cloak closer to her face as if wanting to hide.

"Oh, that's right," she said. "Sorry. I keep forgetting that not everyone was here at the same time as the Flying Graysons."

"Whatever. I should get ready." She got up leaving her half-eaten food on the table.

"Marissa?" The girl asked, following her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just wanna get ready ok…" she didn't turn around as she walked back.

"Okay," the girl said. "Well, if you ever wanna meet Dick and Mr. Wayne, I think Mr. Hayley might invite backstage after the show."

"I'll think about it." She walked away.

* * *

-Night of the circus-

Marissa was getting her red lipstick on, then she went to brush her long raven black hair that went up to her thighs. A man dressed as a devil came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"You're up next after the spring triplets," he said. "I still don't know why they went with that."

"They're triplets and their names are April, May, and June. Three months of spring," Marissa explained while putting down her brush.

"Oh," the guy said. "That also explains why their tricks always involve flowers and plants."

"I know that's the point." She said in a simple tone. She saw the triplets coming in. She got up.

Everyone listened to the ringmaster announced the next act. Marissa climbed to the top of the trapeze.

"And now, behold the girl from the deepest darkest caverns, the Vampire Queen, Marissa!" Mr. Hayley announced, pointing to the girl.

At the top of the trapeze stood a girl with long black hair that reached past her back and covered one of her eyes. She wore a white short sleeveless dress with black lining, a black cloak, black arm covers that were hooked to her fingers with a ring a bracelet on her wrist and arm, long black boots with light gray trim, and a black choker with a red gem. She had piercing red eyes and pointy ears. If one looked carefully, they could see fangs poking out of her mouth.

The entire audience was in awe, especially Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, M'gann, Wally, Superboy, and Kaldur.

She waved she stood on top of the trapeze bar she used it to move used one hand to hold on before pushing herself forward onto the next one and flip and with one hand she grabbed the next one. Using her legs to move into the upside-down position.

"Amazing isn't she?!" Hayley shouted to the already cheering crowd. "And without even a net!"

"She rocks!" Wally cheered.

She jumped to the other side pulling out an umbrella. She waited for the right moment before jumping catching the trapeze bar with the umbrella handle and then with the momentum she let go of the umbrella doing a triple flip before catching the other bar with her feet.

The crowd went wild. Marissa smiled as she took in the praise from the audience.

"That was our Vampire Queen, everyone!" Hayley said.

Suddenly through the bar broke before she could get to the other side she fell to the ground below her eyes from shock. The crowd gasped and screamed. Dick immediately pushed to the front and ran into the ring.

"Oh please god no," he begged. "Please not again. Not like my parents."

The girl suddenly landed smoothly as another umbrella pushed the air up and slowed her descent until Robin caught her neither being seriously hurt.

"Uh, was that broken part of the act?" he asked, a little embarrassed.

"No…..no it was not…." Marissa rubbed her neck. "At least not that one the other one I had had to look as if I accidentally missed then when everyone gasped I would float down with the umbrella."

"Hope I didn't ruin it," said the boy wonder as they landed.

"It's fine I was lucky I responded quickly enough." She stood up, waving to the crowd before going inside.

Robin waved as well before going off.

* * *

-Backstage-

Marissa was combing her hair. Trying her best to keep it even. A shadow. Hid into the darkness. She could hear something.

"You sure she's your daughter she doesn't even seem even human." A voice said she tried her best to ignore it listing in.

"Yeah, I am she survived didn't she…..don't do it yet wait….." The last word she couldn't hear so she ignored it. The shadow disappeared she used a little darkness manipulation to find out if anyone was still there. Honestly, though she found out purebloods were more powerful in her second form and had more magic than anything but many vampire abilities.

"Marissa," Hayley called. "Come here. There's someone I want you to meet."

She gave a confused look. Before getting up. "Yeah alright, hold a moment." She got up no one really asked her age so she wasn't gonna answer if it was a cop and they asked.

As it turns out, it was not a cop at all. It was Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and Dick's friends.

"Oh, it's you. The boy who caught me." Marissa smiled the best she could honestly though she felt numbness as she smiled. She was just a monster pretending to be a human being.

"Yeah," said Dick. "I'm Dick Grayson. I used to be part of this troupe."

"Hum. I see well thanks for the save. For someone so small I'm surprised you could carry someone so heavy." She joked smiling happily and laughing her fangs poked out.

Dick blinked, and then he recovered and said, "Well, I had to be strong to be a part of the Flying Graysons. And Bruce has been letting me continue to train."

"I figured he should continue to hone his craft since it was a part of his life for so long," said Bruce, who smiled at the boy. "Besides, you never know when it could help. Tonight proved that."

"Well, whatever the case thank you….." Marissa bowed slightly before going to check on the others to get something to eat.

"Man, she is both hot and mysterious. I like," Wally commented.

"Dude, you're 15 and she's gotta be like 18 or something if she's working here," said Robin, "So tough luck. You're a kid in her eyes."

"She's young actually," M'gann commented. "Like 15 years old young."

"How do you ...did you read her mind," Superboy asked M'gann rubbed her neck.

"No, I overheard her talking to herself. I tried reading her thoughts but I got pushed out."

"Pushed out?" Kaldur asked.

"It's like her mind pushed me out the moment I tried to see if she know anyone who would try to hurt her," M'gann explains making another awkward look.

"How strange," said Kaldur, resting his chin on his hand. "This could mean she has similar powers to M'gann. Or perhaps something else."

"I don't even know if she's human," said Dick. "I kinda caught a glimpse of her fangs."

They looked confused. "They're real?" Superboy asked looking concerned.

Robin just nodded.

* * *

-A day later-

A few more hours and they'd be leaving she herself was hungry so she was feeding on a human being again blood sinking into the woman's neck.

After her feeding, she walked away. Getting ready to leave with the train. She disappeared into the darkness making it to the train and hiding near the train car.

"How long has Marissa been part of the troupe?" Bruce curiously asked.

"A few years or so…. She's always so calm she keeps to herself most of the time but she's helpful too. Anytime someone needs help she's always willing to put down anything she's doing to help out oh one night I got sick and she got these red pills and wala I got healthy real quick."

She had in her hypnotic way told them her backstory she had been rejected so much in her original world she had felt like she was suffocating her foster mother her foster father… both were scared of her for no reason. So when a group of circus folk accepted her as if there was nothing wrong with her even though she hypothesized them ...it was nice.

"Is she single?" Wally asked, and Dick punched him. "Ow!"

"Dude! Not cool!" Dick shouted. "Sorry about him."

"She said she was 18 when she joined so I think she's a little too old for you kid…..anyways, why are you asking about her? We're leaving pretty soon I can't imagine why you're so interested in the newer girl." Hayley asked with a smile.

"I feel like I know her," said Bruce. "Like it's possible I knew her parents or something."

One of the other girls shrugged. "She said she was in foster care once but because of how she looked they often didn't treat her well."

"I see," said Bruce. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyway. She seems happy here. I'll let you all take your leave."

"It was great seeing you again, Mr. Hayley," Dick happily said to the ringmaster.

"You too, Dick," said Hayley.

Marissa walked back from her spot getting inside. Only for suddenly she heard ticking at that moment she made a shield around the trope and the one part of the train part that was empty to explode sending shrapnel to fall onto Marissa's barrier. The flames forged around she looked concerned before she lowered the barrier. "What the hell just."

"Don't swear…..and obviously a train car exploded. Stay here Hayley I'll make sure everyone's ok," Marissa said in a clear calm tone.

"Be careful, Marissa," said Hayley.

The others looked at him. "Did you know she could make a barrier?" Dick asked.

He shook his head. Before making sure the others that were outside where ok. Right then and there Cheshire appeared when Marissa arrived inside the other car which was now on fire. She was thrown out by her slamming right outside near the teens.

"You all had better stay out of this if you know what's good for you," she warned them.

Marissa tried to stand up blood trailing down her for head and arm. "What do you want?"

"You," Cheshire said in a cool calm tone. Marissa's eyes widened at that. She thought of something she'd be putting the troupe in danger if she stayed. So she ran off to protect them Cheshire following after the young girl.

Just as Cheshire got closer, she felt a stream of water smack her away.

She growled as she looked at the stream from the ground below. Marissa looked between her and the water. Only for a woman to use a dart on her before the team showed themselves. Marissa felt herself fall to the floor passing out from the sedative or an overdose of sedative.

"It's gonna be okay. We gotcha," Robin told Marissa as he held her. The girl was out could limp.

Talia took out a gun and walked closer to the teens. "Drop her."

"Not happening, lady," said Kid Flash as he and the others guarded Marissa.

Talia with some quick movements striking down Aqualad quickly as if making little effort to take care of the boy. Next was Superboy even with his super strength Talia was able to maneuver him even with his training with Canary the jump missed before he did another sidekick and sweep the leg but he missed again Talia slammed him into the ground with a hard kick.

Miss Martian was quick to levitate her with her telekinesis. Unfortunately, Talia thought fast and hit her with a dart as well, weakening the martian girl. Kid Flash then grabbed Robin and Marissa and tried to run away. His speed zipping in a blur Talia was about to chase after the boy only for a net to catch her off guard batman came into view the children too far away to hear them.

"So I'm not the only one to find our lost daughter… correction our changed daughter." Talia angrily said cutting free of the net open before jumping up and down towards Batman he caught the foot and tossed her only for her to land to the ground.

"She's still our daughter, Talia," said Batman. "And she deserves better than the life of an assassin. I would think you'd understand that more than anyone."

"You didn't even know she existed until today. And that monster forced our daughter to turn into what she is!" Talia shouted angrily avoiding his attacks. "I don't care if she's an assassin right now I just want her home and keep her safe away from this world right now."

"I doubt Ra's will feel the same," said Batman keeping pace with him. "I don't trust him. And she needs to live in the world not be tucked away."

Talia knows this was a losing battle. So she decided to back up for now. She threw something on the ground before disappearing.

* * *

-Hours later hall of justice-

"She's stable for now," said Martian Manhunter.

The others sighed slightly as the girl laid there Batman looked at the girl looking fairly concerned.

"I can't believe I never knew I had a daughter," he said. "And how did she get like this?"

"A pureblood vampire most likely pushed its orb in her chest and turned her into this," Zatara suggested checking her body. "She was probably a child they rarely chose teenagers I can't imagine what it was like as a child-like this she was probably scared not understanding what happened."

"The troupe did say she was mistreated for her appearance," said Batman.

The girl slowly leaned over before puking onto the ground. Each drop containing a clear liquid and a bit of reddish-orange.

"Hang in there, Marissa," said Batman while supporting her. "I've got you."

The sedative in her system was trying to get out anyway possible. Her body hurt she puked up again. "It hurts…."

"Let me try," said Zatara. He then held put his hand on her head. "Esae reh nap."

The pain was slightly eased up. Her body calmed. she opened her eyes. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," said Zatara. "We also have pain killers if need be."

Batman had Zatara step aside and then he sat down next to Marissa. "We know the truth, Marissa. We know that you weren't actually part of Hayley's troupe for as long as he said."

"But we're not judging you," Flash quickly added. "We figured you were just hiding."

"Um ...ok...yeah…..try rewriting more than 20 memories it hurts your head ...a lot...but they were so kind…." Marissa rubbed her neck likely regretting her actions.

"I know," said Batman. "And they still are. I don't know how long your spell is supposed to last, but I doubt they'll be too upset about their memories with time."

"Forever unless I say directly to them to forget. I kinda had to dive into their minds with the vampire compel I say to do something and as long as I keep eye contact for, like, 20 to 30 seconds. It tends to work but I'm pretty sure it's harder for telepaths and vice versa."

"Should I try to undo the spell?" Martian Manhunter asked Batman.

"No. That's not necessary," said Batman. "She didn't do anything harmful to them. Besides, what's wrong with them having more fond memories?"

"Good point," said Martian Manhunter.

"Plus It's harder to I unwrite things…." Marissa explained in a simple tone.

"That's okay," said Batman. "If it helps, we have the identities of your birth parents."

"Oh that's…...that's…good…" Marissa looked a little nervous as if expecting hatred of the family she apparently had.

Batman frowned and continued. "I just hope you aren't disappointed when you hear this," he said. And then he brought up Talia's picture. "This is your mother, Talia Al Ghul. She's the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, leader of the League of Shadows."

"Uh cool." She gave another nervous look.

"And your father is Bruce Wayne," Batman added while bringing up his picture.

Marissa frowned before rubbing her eyes.

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting that," said Batman.

"Look it's not that I'm unappreciative but to be blunt, I'm a monster freak of nature and hardly deserve to exist. Other than that woman wanting me for some insane reason I don't understand why anyone else would either." Marissa bluntly said. "Especially not any relative."

Everyone was taken aback by this. How could she say such a thing?

"Of course you deserve to exist," said Batman. "And I know your father will want you."

Marissa gave him a look. Like she didn't buy a word of what they said. She laid on her back why did she even care.

"Marissa, I know your life probably hasn't been easy, but I want to help," said Batman. She looked at him a look as empty and hopeless as she was.

"I don't understand you in the least." Marissa gave a confused look.

Batman looked to the leaguers, they nodded, telling him something was okay. Batman looked at Marissa as he spoke to her.

"Marissa, normally we keep our identities a secret. But I think you have the right to know. My real name is Bruce Wayne," he told her and then removed his mask. "I'm your father."

She looked as calm as she could. Wondering why would he even bother. "Alright."

"I was hoping it could help you trust me better," said Bruce. "I'm bringing you to Gotham with me. That is if you want to go."

"Yeah ok." She said in a simple tone it was like she had no solid opinion about it.

"Trust me, you'll like Gotham," said Robin, smiling in encouragement.

"I hope so." She looked up for a moment asking herself what she did to end up like this.

* * *

-Gotham-

She looked at the huge house in shock. The whole place was overwhelming each area looked like a normal rich person thing. She's never been anywhere near stuff like this.

"This is Wayne Manor," said Dick. "The place has been in Bruce's family for generations. And now it's Bruce's."

An old man dressed in a suit came out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Marissa. Master Bruce informed me of your arrival."

"Hey, Alfred," said Dick, smiling at him. "Marissa, this is Alfred. He works here."

She nodded. "It's nice to meet you." She looked pretty nervous. It had been hard to figure out what she did.

"You as well, miss Marissa," said Alfred, smiling. "You seem to have inherited the eyes of your grandmother, Martha Wayne."

She gave a nervous look. She hugged herself. "Right." She looked away.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked in concern. "Alfred won't hurt you. He raised me after my parents died."

"Sorry, im not use to people knowing I guess I'm just timed." Marissa timely said holding her arm.

"That's perfectly alright, miss," said Alfred with an understanding smile. "You shall not be forced to do anything you're uncomfortable with. Come inside and your father will show you to your room."

She walked inside. She took a soft breath. Bruce lead the girl upstairs and directed her to a door. He opened it and revealed a bedroom with a canopy bed, blue bed sheets, and a nightstand. On the bed was a wrapped present.

"I hope you like it," he said. "I kinda worked from general knowledge of young girls. Anyway, Dick suggested getting you a welcome present, so-"

Marissa opened it and found an adorable stuffed cat.

She hugged it. "Thank you." She bowed slightly.

"You're welcome," said Bruce. "Dick helped pick it out so he deserves credit too."

"I heard you were a cat fan and Bruce thought you deserved some toys of your own," said Dick.

"Thank you so much." She smiled gently.

They nodded letting the girl get some rest. Her sleep was quiet and calm.

* * *

-the next day-

She awoke the next day. Her stuffed kitty was still in her arms, making her happy. Marissa got out of bed and looked outside the window with a smile. It was a beautiful sunny day.

She smiled slightly before putting on the clothes a jean shirt some white pants and a white bra on the sink in her bathroom. After she got dressed, Marissa went downstairs and found Alfred heading to the kitchen.

"Will you be joining us for breakfast, miss Marissa?" He asked.

"I honestly don't need to eat." Marissa lowered her head. "We can but it's like junk food to us."

"Like those treats master, Dick keeps trying to smuggle at night?" Alfred asked, spotting said boy coming downstairs. He himself let out a nervous laugh.

"Yes, except I don't gain weight." She took a seat. "I mean I can taste it and well if I eat red meat it holds me over for a while but I have to drink blood eventually."

"I have no problem preparing a steak for you," said Alfred, giving a genuine smile. "It's more of an invitation to join your new family at the table."

She took a seat twiddling her fingers she sniffed the air like a dog. Bruce and Dick sat at the table with her and Dick turned on the TV. It was playing the morning news.

"It's very clean in here hints of lavender a bit of lemon." Marissa sighed deeply.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked in concern.

"Yeah." She waved her hand in the air. She sighed slightly she'd need blood.

Alfred placed a steak in front of her and said, "This should do until your trip to the hospital today."

"Why am I going to the hospital?" She asked in confusion.

"It was the best way to make an excuse to get you to blood from there," said Dick.

"If your just gonna get it injected it won't work. I actually have to consume it. I mean you can put a hole in my stomach but it's painful." She sighed cutting a piece out of the meat.

"Officially, it's for an x-ray," said Bruce. "But the doctor is gonna get you some blood.

"You know there are vampire hospitals." She interrupted. Taking a bite of the steak.

"Vampire hospitals?" Dick asked finding it hard to believe.

"There are fewer vampires than humans maybe 60,000 altogether. But we do have hospitals," said Marissa. "Vampires go to them to replenish themselves."

"Where can we find one in Gotham?" Bruce asked.

"There are about 80 vampires here and because I had trouble finding it I have to find it another way. But they hide their facilities normally with humans making it look like a normal one….. I'd say find an area with the most blood banks and you'll find it." She pulled out a map and circled the most likely one. "That's it half-blood look more human and other pure blood's probably work there they can shift shape but I never learned to do that but learned hypnotize and turn into mist."

"Great. We'll just take you there," said Dick.

"Correction. I'll take her. You have school," said Bruce.

"Seriously?" Dick grumbled.

"You're not sick, hurt, or on a mission," Bruce reminded him. "Marissa, on the other hand, needs this."

"Fine," said Dick while eating his eggs.

"Perhaps they can assist us with her dietary needs," Alfred suggested.

* * *

-Next Generation Hospital-

The nurse had blue hair and silver red eyes. He sat in the desk looking at the computer. He looked up and saw her. "Your not a P or an H so V. Pure, aristocratic, or half?"

"She's pure," said Bruce. "And she's a little overdue for a blood feeding."

"Please say it in code well most people who come here are heroes, kids, with powers people who can't control their ability or vampires but not everyone's accepting so we erase the memory of those we think will cause trouble." The nurse explained in a simple tone.

"Right. Sorry," said Bruce. "My daughter is in need of a specialist. And I'm pretty sure she's pure. Can you help her?"

"I see alright… come with me." He got up and gestured them to follow him.

"Let's go," said Bruce to Marissa. The pair followed him inside. Bruce hoped this would help the girl.

An older woman with green eyes came in pulled her ear making sure they were real. "Sorry, we get some humans who know and try to get blood. Anyways let's do a quick check. Your orb's pulsing." She put on the stethoscope on the girl's chest. She heard the pulsing. "20 pulses per minute that's solid."

"I just got custody of her yesterday so I'm just trying to make sure to keep her healthy," Bruce explained.

"it's true if she was a half-blood she'd be able to eat mostly meat and very little blood. But since she most definitely is a pureblood she has to drink blood. See half-bloods are 50 percent human and 50 percent vampire they have an orb and a heart. They're stronger than humans and magic is weaker than Zatara's. And they don't have two forms." The doctor explained.

"So how much blood do I need now?" Marissa asked.

"Well if you drank this week. I'd say 1 more time this week. Purebloods need one bottle full twice a week." She held up a 3-ounce baby bottle.

"Thank you, doctor," said Bruce.

"No problem my husband's actually a vampire two so I understand having a vampire child… I'll give you a prescription and you can hand it to the nurse over in the front he'll send the blood in a truck once a month once you run out."

"Thanks," said Bruce. "Ready to go?"

"Almost you'll need this if you have any concerns call me and I'll help any way I can this hospital keeps complete secrecy for its patients. Even the league of shadows couldn't get info from this place."

"I don't doubt that," said Bruce as he took her card. "Marissa, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine a bit hungry but fine." The doctor gave her a bottle when she said that.

"Drink this. Make sure you drink it all." She waved her hand in the air.

"She will," said Bruce. "Oh. While I'm here, I do have one more question. What would you recommend in terms of education, home school or going to school?"

"Home school is the best idea. She can't change her form right and even if she could if someone got hurt and were bleeding she'd get sick since she's new."

"I understand. That's a very big help," said Bruce. "I'll a tutor."

"I suggest you hire a pureblood." She handed him another card. "His name's Loki. And he's an excellent educator. He's learned to control his blood tolerance so he can be in places where people get hurt. Instead of puking or trying to drink his own blood see when vampires are around too many open wounds they have an urge to heal the wound by licking it to prevent this they've learned to vomit and make themselves have a wound to prevent themselves from revealing themselves. I suggest she learns this since she's gonna be a hero."

"Thank you again," said Bruce. "Wait, what? Marissa, when did you decide that?"

"You do know of that murder who was arrested right that was her." The doctor said.

Marissa rubbed her neck. "Yeah…..how did you know that."

"Nowadays no vampires would never risk being caught by helping someone get arrested." The doctor said with a wave of the hand.

She blushed. "I just didn't think it was fair…..so I wanted to help." She said looking a little happy. "I wouldn't mind helping others."

Bruce smiled at her and said, "If that's your drive, I'll support you."

"And if you Batman or Robin need help we'd be happy to take you in to heal. We also have several purebloods put up barriers to protect heroes." The doctor smirked.

Bruce smirked back. "Very clever."

"Always am." She smiled.

* * *

-back at home the next day-

She was drinking some juice. To her juice was tasty better then blood she had to drink once a week but her tutor was anyone. " now you keep your body calm so you don't puke drink something like juice to distract you and when you perform magic to make sure you have a visual in your mind."

"Got it." She said with a salute.

"Good now if you lose to much blood you most drink more blood."

She wrote it down. "Now when you have the chance you should practice transforming into your second form."

"I will," said Marissa. "Don't worry. I intend to master my powers."

"Good girl," said her teacher, smiling.

After that her teacher left she went to her room. She had a long hard time ahead.


End file.
